camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Thalia Hale
Personality Thalia is a kind girl who always helps out when she can. She will do anything for does she cares about. She is a person who will always be two steps ahead of her enemy. She is cunning and intelagent and uses her wits to trick people. Thalia is despred for one thing finding her younger brother where ever he is. She hates it when people just waste time when they could spent it with thier family. History Before Attack: Halley Hale was a worker at a zoo. One day she met Babi, the two of them fell in love and went back to Halley's house. Halley and Babi stayed together for one week but then Babi left her with a note just saying he got a job oppotunity in Australia and decided to go. Nine months later Halley had a baby girl called Thalia. The two of them were very happy. Two years later Babi returned to see Halley. She was so happy two see him again and they stayed together for two weeks but then he had to go again. Again nine months later she had a baby boy called Phoenix. The three of them were very happy together but Halley was always expecting him to reuturn. Thalia was a bright student in school and made many friends, her brother Phoenix also made alot of friends at school. When Thalia was 13 and Phoenix was 10 the two were both found two have ADHD, Halley told the school but the school refuced to help them out. When the summer holidays began, Halley was killed by a monster attack the two were in thier rooms studying for the next school year when they heard a screem they went down staires but thier mother was already dead. The two packed thier stuff and ran away. Whiel camping the same monster that killed thier mum came again to try and kill them, Thalia found a bow and a bunch of arrows and started shoting at the monster whiel Phoenix found a dagger and used it to kill the monster. The two of them killed the monster using team work. Later more and more monsters came till the two could not handle any more. Phoenix was knoked out and lossed his memory. Thalia kept on trying but later was also knoked out. '''After Attack: '''Thalia woke up looking for Phoenix, she was very badly wounded and almost died, her father didn't want to see her die but he coul not heal her so he turned her into a baboon Nymph and sent her to Camp Pyramid and told her that Phoenix would have to come sooner or later, So she came to Camp still getting rid of monsters. Powers Demi-god Powers Offensive #Children of Babi can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. #Children of Babi extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Defensive #Children of Babi can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. #Children of Babi can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Babi are very durable since they can take several assaults, strikes, or blow before sub-coming to the effect. Passive #Children of Babi can communicate, summon and interact with the dead as if they were still alive. #Children of Babi they have the ability to transform into baboon Supplementary #Children of Babi can climb effortlessly over or on steep, and narrow surfaces. #Children of Babi can be able to have enhanced strength, agility, and endurance #Children of Babi can take on numerous of baboon like features like the teeth, tail, and ecc. Counsellor Only #In rare cases the children of Babi can summon nearby baboons for assistance, but whether or not the baboon listens is up to it. Traits #Children of Babi adapt to a environment #Children of Babi are said to be very aggressive. #Children of Babi are said to have excellent balance, and dexterity' Animal Nymph Powers Passive #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. They also have a special, stronger, connection with other animal nymphs #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #Their senses of smell, sight and hearing are more enhanced, enabling them to sniff out monsters, track down demigods, etc Supplementary #They are able to summon animals to aid them, they have the best control over their own animal type Specific to each Animal Type #Each type of animal nymph has their life force attached to that species, so if a species were to go extinct the nymph would die #Each nymph is able to change into the type of animal they are, and only that type.. #While In animal form they have all the normal abilities of the animal. #While in regular nymph/person form, they only retain passive characteristics/traits from the animal. Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Children of Babi Category:Animal Nature Spirit Category:Poptropica3 Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Nymph